


Redemption

by littlebabydevon (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Really), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Fanfic With Multiple Chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebabydevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay guys, this is my first attempt at a series. This is like a teaser, a wee taste of the story to come. I hope you enjoy it! This will also be posted on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first attempt at a series. This is like a teaser, a wee taste of the story to come. I hope you enjoy it! This will also be posted on Tumblr

“This is Alba Baxter,” Mycroft said, handing the picture to his younger brother, who looked at it with disinterest before handing it to the man next to him. The picture showed a woman in her mid-twenties with shoulder length wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

She wasn’t aware that her photo was being taken, her gaze was down staring at her phone.

“Who is she and why do I care?” Sherlock said, snatching the photo back. The shorter man sighed and looked at the photo again.

“You should care because she is the only eye witness we have for any crime perpetrated by the Scorpion. He was not aware that she was watching and listening as he killed her mother in cold blood using his signature poison. In a rare feat of stupidity, he poisoned the mother and only waited for the paralysis to set in before he left her.”

Sherlock leapt up and clapped his hands. “Yes! I knew he’d make a mistake! This is great!” He began pacing around the room. “I presume you have the woman somewhere, waiting for me to question her?”

“Well, that’s the problem. After dialing 999 Ms Baxter appears to have gone off the grid, so you speak. The last place CCTV can place her is around the corner from her mother’s house in Chelsea.” Mycroft balanced forward on his umbrella. “That is where you come in, little brother. We need her found so that we can question her about the particulars of the Scorpion, what he looks like, if she recognises his associates.”

“Really, Mycroft, is the British Government unable to track down a 25 year old girl from Chelsea?” Sherlock snorted. 

Mycroft stood at this point, and made his way over to Sherlock. “Do this for me, Sherlock, and I will rid John of his troublesome wife. Ms Baxter is more than just some girl from Chelsea.”

Sherlock and John exchanged a meaningful glance before Sherlock said, “Let me see those CCTV images.”


End file.
